The Reverse of Arcadia
by FMAandYGO5dsgirl
Summary: A girl, taken from her home by the Arcadia Movement, might play a bigger role in the battle against the notorious Dark Signers than anyone knows. *Based on the video game World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia.* Rated T for language. Yusei x OC.


**Yugioh 5D's Reverse of Arcadia**

**Chapter 1**

**Jenna's Awakening - Arcadia Movement**

There was a girl, who appeared in a forest. This girl, who appears to be about 18, has long light blonde hair that goes a little bit below her shoulders and bangs almost covering her gray eyes. She is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a light blue top that had no straps but with removable sleeves and showed her stomach and wearing a white headband.

She looked around the forest, which is filled with many trees that almost completely blocks out any sunlight. She heard the sounds of many birds chirping and other animal sounds. She turned her head in different directions, as if trying to take in her surroundings. "What...is this place? It feels so familiar...but I can't place it."

Suddenly, the girl heard a voice call out to her. It sounded like the voice of a young girl. "Somebody... Somebody...please help me...!"

Then she saw a little girl running up behind her.

She walked up to the young girl, trying to get a good look at her, but the young girl remained a shadowed figure that she couldn't make out the appearance of. "Who...are you...? And why am I here?"

Before she could get an answer, the young girl suddenly disappeared. "Wait! Don't go! I need to know what this place is all about!" Right then, the forest slowly began to fade into complete darkness.

Then the girl found herself floating in a place that was nothing but darkness.

"…where am I…" she whispered.

Then as she continued to float in the darkness she started to hear voices, "Any change, Seira?" said a man's voice.

"No, I'm afraid not, sir" said a woman's voice.

'Who was that? What is this?' thought the girl.

She tried to move, feel, open her eyes, anything; but she was lost inside her own body. 'Why can't….I move…?' she thought as she continued to try to move.

She felt like she was caught in the dreamless state between sleeping and waking, when you were aware of what you were doing but didn't feel like you had any control over it.

But then...she heard something...more voices. Not with her ears and not with her mind...more like something was trying to tell her something through her soul itself, something that was somehow already part of her being, and yet locked away.

* * *

_"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I suppose I'll have to take you by force!"_

_"YUSEI!"_

* * *

'Was that a memory? I didn't know' she thought. She couldn't remember anything in her past or the present. 'Yusei? What did that mean?' she thought again.

"Jenna...Harumi…" said a voice.

That wasn't the maliciously kind voice that she had heard only moments ago. This voice was pure, warm, ringing, like golden wind chimes. The feeling of safety wrapped itself around her like a warm blanket. But she knew whoever it was meant no harm to her.

She tried to reply, "Who are you?" but her voice ignored her command. Instead, she simply thought it; it was a bit difficult to keep focus long enough to do even that.

'Who are you?'

"One who would help, Jenna...your friends call you Jenna, do they not?"

'Friends...? I…I don't know...I don't...I can't...remember anything...'

"I know, child...I'm only sorry I can't tell you more...that is another's job."

She wanted to hear more, but she could feel herself slipping further towards consciousness.

"But I can tell you this; what you are waking up to is not where you belong..."

'W-wait! What am I waking up to? Who are you?'

"All will be revealed in time, child..."

The voice was gone as suddenly as it had appeared; she felt a chill as the warm feeling suddenly left her.

/

The girl barely opened her eyes only to find herself no longer in the dark shadowy place. But inside what appears to be some kind of laboratory. Her mind was in a bit of a haze as she tried to figure out where she was now. But, unlike the forest, there was nothing familiar or even comforting about this place. She was also no longer wearing her dark blue jeans with a light blue top, but a strange robed outfit that was a blue color going straight down in the middle of it worn over a long-sleeved white top and pants of the same color. She was lying in a strange bed. Though she tried, her mind couldn't make any sense of where she was now.

In the room with her was a young woman with short brown hair, who was wearing an outfit similar to hers, only it was a light green down the middle, instead of blue, and a man with reddish-brown hair that covered one eye, who was dressed in a pair of dress pants and a black shirt with an olive green vest over it and black gloves. The man stood right beside the bed the girl was in, though the girl showed no sign of even noticing his presence.

Suddenly, the woman gasped and spoke up. "Sayer! A change has been detected in the test subject's body!"

'Test subject?' The girl thought to herself, clearly still not even understanding what's going on.

The man, now identified as Sayer, quickly turned to face the woman, seemingly concerned with the woman's report. "What is it?"

The woman pointed over at the lab's computer to show Sayer her findings. "See this wavy pattern? It's likely the subject's communicating with the Spirit World."

Sayer then turned his attention back to the girl, now excited at the woman's discovery. "Really? Then all of our research up to this point hasn't been in vain. Okay, that's enough for today. Maybe it's time we put this one to work for us... Even if this subject can't use psychic powers, I'm sure we'll have a decent duelist on our hands."

The girl who was now a bit more alert started to move her head around to see her surroundings.

"Oh! The subject's eyes have opened!" The woman spoke up with a tone of surprise in her voice.

Sayer turned to face the woman again. "When our friend here is able to walk, take our little protégé to her room."

For a brief moment while Sayer continued giving instructions to the woman, the girl's mind subconsciously wandered back to the vision she'd just had in her dream. The meaning of the vision was still unclear to her.

A few hours later, the woman, who had introduced herself to the girl as "Seria", escorted the girl to a room. Inside the room were two boys about the same age as her who were wearing the same robed outfit as Seria and herself. The room had two beds on the either end of the back wall and a sofa just to the right of the door.

Seria looked at the girl. "This will be your room from today. If there's anything you're not sure about, please ask these two guys," she explained, as she reached into her pocket to take out a Duel Monsters deck, which she then handed to the girl. "Other than that, here's a deck that you can use."

The girl took the deck from Seria and just looked at it, not really showing any kind of reaction as she put the deck away.

After that, Seria then addressed all three of the young people in the room. "You'll be receiving your instructions from Sayer soon. All of you had better be ready!" She then turned and walked out of the room.

One of the boys looked at the girl and smiled "A pleasure to meet you. My name's Okita. I'm sure we'll get along smashingly! We just got here ourselves, so I'm afraid we probably can't answer too many of your questions."

For the first time since waking up in this strange place, the girl smiled after being greeted so warmly by Okita. Then the other boy walked up to her to introduce himself, as well. "Some new blood, eh? I'm Liquid. What's your name?" Liquid's greeting wasn't as friendly as Okita's, but the girl paid it little mind as she looked at him.

She really didn't know her name but she recalls when she had that dream that a voice called her Jenna Harumi. "My name is Jenna. Jenna Harumi. It's nice to meet you both." Jenna smiled at both of the boys.

"Jenna, eh? Well, good to have you on board." Liquid spoke up. He then noticed that Jenna seemed to be in a bit of a daze. "What're you staring into space for? You got anything going on upstairs?"

Jenna snapped out of her daze and blinked in confusion. "Huh? Well, I..."

Liquid sighed a bit, obviously a bit annoyed at Jenna, but then looked up to speak to her. "You at least know where you are, right?"

Jenna now looked even more confused, which Liquid could tell just by looking at her.

"Hey now, get ahold of yourself!" Liquid shouted at Jenna. "We're in the Arcadia Movement headquarters, right?"

"Oh, right of course." Jenna said while trying to look less confused about everything.

Liquid nodded. "Okay, give your brain a rest 'til we get some instructions. Just don't go causing any trouble..."

Jenna nodded in return and then sat down on the couch, looking down towards the floor. 'Why does this feel so wrong, though?' She thought to herself. 'I feel like I shouldn't even be here...but why...?'

Okita suddenly walked up to Jenna. "Waiting is such tedium, eh? How about a duel? You know, to help get to know each other better?"

Jenna snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Okita. "Sure. That sounds good." She then thought to herself, 'Maybe this will help me get my mind off these thoughts I'm having.'

Okita smiled, happy that Jenna accepted his request. "No psychics allowed, all right? We wouldn't want to mess up our room now, would we? Although, being such novices ourselves, I'm sure we can't cause that much damage."

Jenna smiled back. "No, I guess not."

Both of them place their decks in their duel discs and yelled "DUEL!"

(A/N: I won't be typing out entire duels for this fic. I'll probably just post the final 1 or 2 rounds, unless I feel it's necessary to include more for story purposes. This is to keep the story moving. Plus it's hard for me to write out the whole duel and make it interesting.)

After the duel had gone on for a little while, Okita is now at 3600 LP while Jenna has yet to lose any. She has Genex Controller and Telekinetic Shocker on the field, along with three face downs.

Genex Controller: 1400 Attack Points.

Telekinetic Shocker: 1700 Attack Points.

Okita has a set monster along with the spell cards Spring of Rebirth and Domino Effect. It is now Jenna's turn again.

"I draw!" She looked at the card she drew before making her move. "I summon Krebons in attack mode!"

Krebons: 1200 Attack Points.

"Now, Telekinetic Shocker, attack his set monster!" The monster that was attacked is Healing Wave Generator, which is immediately destroyed.

Wave Generator: 800 Attack Points.

"Next, I activate two Rush Recklessly Quickplay Spell cards! I'll use one on each of my remaining monsters to raise their attack by 700 until the End Phase." Jenna smirked a bit, knowing this would lead to her victory.

Okita looked a bit nervous after coming to the same conclusion.

Jenna then declared her attacks. "Genex Controller and Krebons, end this duel now!" Both monsters attacked Okita, depleting his Life Points to 0.

After the duel, Okita rushed up to Jenna excitedly. "You're amazing! I shall have to dedicate myself to training even harder like you!"

Liquid wasn't quite as impressed, though. "Is that all you two got? Let me show you how this works..."

Before Jenna could respond, though, Sayer suddenly entered the room. All three of them turned to face him, knowing he was probably about to give them their orders.

"Psychic duelists, listen up!" Sayer spoke in a firm tone. "The next operation to be carried out by our very own Arcadia Movement has been decided upon! Our target will be the Sector Security event, the Fortune Cup! Apparently, a large number of duelists with amazing skills will participate in this tournament. Sector Security...I can't let them go about their business without any oversight now, can I?"

Jenna nodded, but couldn't help wondering what had, Sayer so worked up over some tournament. She decided not to question the matter, though.

Sayer then faced the door. "Akiza, come!"

In walked a young woman, about the same age as Jenna, with short red/purple hair wearing a red corset dress. Jenna couldn't help but glance over at her out of curiosity.

Sayer then turned back to the group to introduce the woman. "This is Akiza Izinski. She has been invited to take part in the Fortune Cup." He then went on to explain more about the operation. "I need the three of you to infiltrate the rear of the event hall in order to support her. That said it looks like you don't have enough power now to bend a psychic duel to your will. The three of you will have to work together! Consider it a kind of field training."

Sayer then turned his attention back to Akiza. "Akiza, make sure you give those other contestants a real taste of your powers!"

"Yes, sir everything will be as you wish, Sayer," Akiza answered with complete obedience.

Sayer then turned back to the group one last time. "All right you three, head over to the tournament. Don't fail me!"

All three of them nodded as Sayer and Akiza walked out of the room, but Jenna still felt a bit uneasy. 'Something about this still doesn't feel right...but why am I even having these thoughts? Sayer must know what he's doing, so all I have to do is follow his orders without question...right?' She then got her mind back on what she had been told to do and walked over to Liquid to let him know she was ready to go.

"Well," Liquid shrugged, "you guys ready to tackle this mission?"

Okita and Jenna both nodded.

"Let's go crash ourselves a tournament, I suppose!" Okita cheered.

"Uh, Okita," Jenna put in, "we're not supposed to crash it, just support Akiza so she can win it."

"Oh. Then, let's go not crash ourselves a tournament?"

The only response he received was a palm to the face from Liquid, and a slap on the back of the head from Jenna.

"Come on you two we can't waste any more time" said Liquid.

Jenna look at Liquid and giggles "all right" then Jenna, Liquid and Okita left to go to the fortune cup.

"Snap, snap, snap," Jenna muttered to herself as she turned another random corner in the rather spacious duel stadium lobby. "I should have stopped and asked for directions" she said to herself.

Jenna, Liquid and Okita they had to split up so as to sneak into the stadium more inconspicuously, but you know how these things go, someone gets lost. And of course, it turned out to be Jenna.

Just as Jenna was about to give up and just sit down until someone showed up, she spotted a familiar dirty blonde head.

"Liquid!" she yelled as she practically skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Jenna!" Liquid yelled back. "I hear lots of cheering going on. Is the duel over?"

"I don't know!" she panicked.

"More importantly," he continued, "where'd Okita run off too? He's taking forever!"

"Guys!" said a voice behind them.

"Okita!" Liquid and Jenna both growled as they spun around to face the newly-arrived brunette.

"I apologize for my lateness," Okita laughed nervously, "but I have news! Akiza Izinski has…lost!"

"What?" Jenna cried.

"Don't we need her for this plan to work?" Liquid asked frantically.  
"Now what?"

"I guess," Okita sighed, "That we just go home and forget about it. Even coming here was probably a waste of time now."

"Yeah, you're right," Jenna said then she gets an idea. "But…uh…you guys just wait for me outside the stadium. I have to use the little girls' room, see ya!"

Before either one of them could respond, Jenna dashed off down the hallway, cutting another corner.

Jenna wasn't leaving without having a look around first. And technically, she was going to the bathroom, she was just taking the…scenic route.

"Suckers," she giggled. "I wonder who it was that defeated Akiza– oof!"

Jenna and whoever she had collided with tumbled to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl who had run into Jenna panicked as we both got up. She had pin-straight black hair and was wearing a blue-and-white shirt, an orange vest, denim capris, and orange sneakers. Her eyes could have been dark green, but it was hard to tell as they were covered by thick round glasses. She was carrying a notepad and camera.

"Oh, hey!" she cried. Jenna flinched a bit from her reaction just now. "You're a duelist from the Arcadia Movement, right? I'm Carly Carmine, journalist! I want you to tell me everything you know about the Arcadia Movement!"

'Whoa…she is enthusiastic…' Jenna thought. "U-uh…" Jenna stammered. "Sorry, it's…classi–"

SKIIIID – BOOM.

"GAAAAH!"

"What the-?" Jenna gasped.

"Huh!" Carly cried. "Has the championship match already started? And more importantly…what was that sound just now? I've got to get to the stadium, pronto!"

"Wait! Hold up, I'm coming with!" Jenna cried, taking off running with her.

It took a few minutes before they finally reached the double doors that led to the fenced-in area next to the Turbo Duel track. As soon as Carly and Jenna stepped through, they were forced to shield their eyes from a flaring crimson light.

When Jenna finally managed to look she was staring up at a dragon! An enormous, red, glowing dragon! "Aah!"

"What?" Carly cried. "What's going on? Who just summoned that huge dragon? This is gonna be HUGE! I've gotta get an interview!"

Then she ran off without Jenna noticing. By the dime the dragon dispersed and she was gone, Jenna heard the screeching of Duel Runners. Finally jolting out of her trance, she looked down at the Turbo Duel track to see two Duel Runners, one red and one white, both skidding to a stop. Both of the riders got off. One was a blonde a little older than Jenna in a long white coat and the other was a boy about her age with strangely pointy black hair streaked with gold and wearing black jeans and a dark blue jacket.

"This is unbelievable!" said the MC's echoed through the stadium. "No one saw this coming! Oh, the shocker! Jack Atlas has lost, and we have a new champion, Yuuseeeei Fuuuuudo!"

'…Yusei…?' Jenna thought. Then her head and her arm began to throb in unison. Taken aback by the sudden pain, she clutched the sides of her head and doubled over. "AGH!"

_It was almost dusk, all around her was a run-down street; the area was obviously suffering from extreme prolonged urban decay._

"_Looks like it was a breeze for the both of you, huh?" Jack asked, giving both Yusei and Jenna a playful punch in the shoulder._

"_Yeah, I guess it was!" Yusei laughed, looking at her. "I mean, we're real good friends after all right Jenna."_

_Then she notice his cheeks turn a soft pink._

Jenna snapped her eyes back open. The cheering of the crowd seemed dimmer, and she felt lightheaded.

'What had that been all about?' she thought and continued to think. 'Whatever it was, I wasn't sticking around.'

She ran back into the hallway joining the lobby to the stadium, stumbled as she felt as if she was going to pass out for a minute, then decided to just take her time getting back outside to meet the boys.

To Be Continued…


End file.
